


Studying your mouth on mine

by Linna_Ai



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De alguma forma, acabaram se beijando e...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying your mouth on mine

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: Isso tá bem curtinho... mas foi feita com muito amor. Leves spoilers para o 2x16 - Original Song.

Eles deviam estar estudando.

Eles iam estudar...era só que, enfim os Warbles e seus outros amigos saíram, deixando Blaine e ele sozinhos na Sala de Estudos. Eles já tinham sentado bem pertinho e, de alguma forma, acabaram se beijando e... ainda estavam nisso, não sabia bem por quanto tempo.

E era tão bom.

Agora sabia por que aquelas líderes de torcida não conseguiam desgrudar dos jogadores. Ou talvez fosse só o Blaine, a boca dele, nossa, se encaixava tão bem na sua. Os beijos eram lentos e, aos poucos, estavam se tornando mais intensos, com Kurt movendo a cabeça, inclinando-a de leve para as línguas poderem se tocar de leve. Sentiu um arrepio gosto e ofegou, separando-se sem fôlego, mas sem afastar-se muito, mantendo as testas unidas e as respirações se misturando.

-Uau...-Kurt disse e percebeu que sua voz saiu mais baixa, e uma nota mais rouca.

-Uhn?

-Isso... uau...-Kurt explicou parcamente. E então tocou os lábios do outro de novo, num beijo rápido -...eu podia...-outro beijo -...fazer isso...-mais um, dessa vez um pouco mais demorado -...para sempre...- e voltaram a se beijar, mais lenta e preguiçosamente.

Kurt separou-se com dificuldade e ia falar, porém Blaine foi mais rápido:

-Kurt. Eu digo o mesmo. Agora, para de falar...por favor?- ele fez bico, tendo falado manhoso.

Kurt sorriu e voltou a beijar seu belo namorado.

The End.


End file.
